


Jefferson's little toy soldiers

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander solves one problem with another and distracts Laurens with Jefferson, while finding a way to join in with the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jefferson's little toy soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> Texted to a friend with a nice buzz.

Alexander Hamilton was a young man of great renown, he stole British cannons while still downtown, but his renown earned him the interest of a young politician Thomas Jefferson, who would soon become America's strongest tie to the French. TJ, as his whores called him, sauntered into Alexander's room in the tavern where General Georgeapher Washington housed his aides. "Alexander Hamilton," he teased the small man before him, undoing the top button of his shirt and feeling his chest hair. "TJ," Alexander smirked like the whoer he was. Thomas pinched his most sensitive tiddy nerp, twisting the young man back into his arms. "Alexander!" John Laurens barged into the room, astonished by the betrayal he witnessed with his own two eyes. "Laurens!" Alexander gasped. "Who's this?" Thomas smirked, intrigued by the beautiful stranger who happened before him. Laurens seemed immediately calm, so Alexander attempted to promote the peace talk and ushered the large southerner toward his small but enticing friend. Laurens was stunned, bright red with embarrassment, "y-you're Thomas Jefferson..." "Shh," Thomas smiled, placing a finger over his lips. "Let your body speak for itself." Jefferson exercised often and cared about him looks, so when he ordered Alexander, his whore, to undress him, he expected to witness a typical satisfaction present upon Laurens's face, but Laurens didn't seem impressed. "Is something unpleasant to you?" Thomas scowled. "Don't be silly," Laurens cleared his throat, hoping not to offend the love of his life, Alexander Hamilton. "Good," Thomas grabbed the man and threw him down on Alexander's bed. He sucked upon the young man's nipple until he was hard, then he readied the poised man pussy for entry. Alexander watched from the side, happy to solve one problem with another with two southerners. "Alexander, we require a moistening," Thomas demanded of his wench. Alexander frantically gazed around the room, searching for some sort of material that may aid in the conciliatory process. For good measure and to make up for the delay, Alexander primed both men with his tender lips and dumped some olive oil over the presented butt flower. "Perfection!" Thomas smiled and rammed his piper into the prepared anoos, letting out a sigh of relief as he released his pent up desires. He slowly thrust himself in and out, moaning in unison with Laurens faint breaths of release. Alexander couldn't keep out any longer as he watched the two men he loved pleasure each other, so he jumped atop Laurens, dry, as he like it, and rode him and Jefferson returned the favor. Thomas paid his whore, grabbing Alexander's sausage wagon and milking it for every cent it was worth. Laurens was the first to erupt, screaming out to the heavens with Alexander quickly following suit. Alexander was exhausted and collapsed panting over Laurens, who grabbed onto him desperately as he was rammed over and over in the ass. Thomas finally climaxed after altogether too much time, leaving Laurens sore and gasping for breath. But Jefferson was a stand up man and he took both of the exhausted young men in his arms so they may rest and be rejuvenated for another day of battle.


End file.
